1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an actuating motor set, and especially to an actuating motor set installed in an electronic lock.
2. The Prior Arts
For the anti-theft purpose, a conventional mechanical lock is configured with a lock core and lock bolt, so each lock can only be opened with a dedicated key. However, this kind of locks can be unlocked with special mechanical tools easily. In order to further increase the difficulty of unlocking, it is known to combine the conventional mechanical locks with the electronic sensor identification mechanism to achieve a better anti-theft effect.
FIG. 1 shows the structure of a conventional electronic lock to include a lock core 20 connected with a clutch 30; a cam 40; an actuating motor set 50 and a turning core 60. The components listed above are installed in a casing 70, and then the casing is connected to the turning knob 80 with an end of the turning core 60. When a correct key 10 is inserted to the lock core 20, the key 10 can go through the key groove and push against the front clutch member 31 backwards. In the meanwhile, the chip on the key 10 can send a pass code/data stored within to the electronic lock control system for identification through electronic contact sensing. If the identification result matches, the electronic lock then activates the actuating motor set 50 to drive and push the corresponding components, so the rear clutch member 33 is pushed forward, and the connecting groove 331 of the rear clutch member 33 is connected with the front clutch member 31. At this moment, the key 10 can be turned, and the transmitting member 32 pivotally rotates a cam 40 to unlock the lock.
The purpose of the actuating motor set is to prepare the lock for its pre-unlocking state. If the actuating motor is malfunctioned, the electronic lock cannot be unlocked even if the key matches with the lock itself mechanically and electronically. Therefore, the actuating motor set 50 plays a considerably important role in the electronic actuating mechanism of the electronic locks. In other words, the actuating method and the malfunction rate of the actuating motor set 50 can deeply affect the usage life and the effect of electronic locks. The conventional actuating motor set does not include a position limiting mechanism to limit the components connected, therefore, when the components moves forward or backward with the drive of the motor, they usually overshoot and end up pushing other components. The above-described condition not only affect the usage life of the motor, but also results in a high malfunction rate due to the displacements or poor contact caused by the pushed components. Those who skilled in the art have developed improved actuating motor sets with position limiting sensor and position limiting mechanism, however, the components are still too complicated which results in a complicated manufacturing process. In addition, the production cost is also high due to the number of parts and electronic components utilized, thereby lowering the competitiveness of the product.